fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Thórr
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Deity |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = |mirage = |voiceby = |jap_voiceby = }} Thórr is a character from Fire Emblem Heroes. She is the god of war and servant of Alfaðör. She works alongside Loki, and is annoyed by her creation of the Røkkrs, first seen in the first Røkkr Sieges event. Profile Røkkr Sieges Thórr arrives after Loki's creation of the Røkkrs from the souls of the dead. Thórr expresses her disdain for Loki making a mockery of those who fallen in battle as they have given their all for their ideals. She then reminds her to tend to her own responsibilities, and informs the trickster that she will be reporting this to their superior, Alfaðör. Hall of Forms Thórr is watching over the doll replicas of heroes, created by Alfaðör. Loki mocks Thórr for having any interest in them, as they aren't real heroes, but Thórr tells Loki not to belittle them as they possess a strength that they do not. She says while they may lack power they are filled with potential and they work together, push themselves with everything they have to grasp victory, and it is a strength they will never know. Loki then becomes intrigued and watches over the replicas as well. Heavenly Witness Xenologue 5 Thórr arrives in the realm of the dead, and greets Líf and Thrasir introducing herself as the god of war. She tells them that regardless of their failure to bring back their ruined realm, true strength is not revealed by the outcome of a struggle. She goes on to say that despite gods having power that outstrips them, a powerful being smites one who can't hope to resist then there is nothing that can be learned from the outcome. Thórr laments that as gods they have power, but not true strength. She respects and values the true strength that Líf and Thrasir exhibited in their struggle with Hel. Thrasir and Líf questions her on what she wants from them to which Thórr responds by asking them to forge a contract with her and Loki. She promises to honor them as warriors who will stand shoulder to shoulder with them in the heavens and if they oblige her master, Alfaðör will grant their wish of bringing back their fallen realm. Thrasir becomes more convinced while Líf remains skeptical but eventually two agrees to the terms, but Líf promises that he will not bind himself to their will for eternity and will eventually break free from his contract. That he will serve as a reminder for the gods to no be so arrogant. Thórr is impressed by this claim, and calls the prince an exemplar and that she has just witnessed the true strength of a warrior's spirit. Mjölnir's Strike Anna reports that an army of millions is attempting to invade Askr, which concerns Alfonse and Sharena. Thórr arrives in Askr and declares that in a few days time she will unleash the power of her hammer Mjölnir and her forces will invade Askr and destroy everything in their path unless Alfonse can hold them off. Seeing that Alfonse refuses to back down, Thórr directs his army to a shield that can withstand Mjölnir's wrath. Anna questions her reason for disclosing information such as this to her enemy, to which she responds that they deserve a fair fight and she does not want to slaughter Askr in cold blood, she wants to observe how Alfonse stands in war. She goes on to say that she admires Alfonse's drive to test his limits and while she has no desire to destroy him, but she was ordered to take him on. She has Alfonse gather his army at the shield and the two prepare to take each other on to see whether the citadel will fall or Mjölnir. Personality In contrast to her companion Loki, Thórr is more serious and sticks to her duty. She looks down on Loki for her disruptive behavior, showing no qualms about reporting her to her superior. She also differs from Loki in that she seems to think rather highly of mortals, as several of her exchanges between them were about their differing opinions on humanity, with Thórr often telling Loki not to belittle them. Thórr has an appreciation for strong warriors. In particular, mortals who are able to achieve true strength all on their own fascinate her, something she envies compared to the power she possesses. Etymology In Norse Mythology, Thor is known as the God of Thunder who's known for carrying Mjölnir to summon lightning. Thórr is also another word for Thunder (or Donner in German). Gallery Portrait Thórr Heroes.png|Thórr's portrait in Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters